


That Unspoken Thing

by AmethystQueen



Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types
Genre: @whoever thought he would be a good idea, F/M, I just wanna talk, M/M, but seriously Serpentor sucks, turn on your location
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20408866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmethystQueen/pseuds/AmethystQueen
Summary: If they had ever been asked, each of those within Cobra Commander's inner circle would deny any insinuations that they cared for the Commander.  (But we know the truth)





	That Unspoken Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fic that I've written (so please bear with me). I just really like Gi Joe and was pretty upset that there isn't a billion fics under the tags. But a friend introduced me to the wonder that is Polysnakes and CC/Zartan so I thought I'd give this a try. Please tell me if these characters are OC (or any feedback at all would be great)!

If they had ever been asked, each of those within Cobra Commander's inner circle would deny any insinuations that they cared for the Commander. Destro would be the loudest and most vehement in his denials, being incredibly insulted that anyone could think that he considered Cobra Commander anything other than an incompetent annoyance. Zartan would also protest that he had any affections for the Commander that were unrelated to the enormous paychecks he received by the hour (he does have a reputation to keep you know). The Baroness on the other hand, would brush off the question with nothing more than a wave of her hand and a passing comment on the Commander's penchant for spectacular failures.

And yet...

And yet every time Serpentor wished to speak with Cobra Commander, Destro would find some excuse to be in the meeting room as well. His presence was never enough to eradicate the possibility of violence, but it did cause Serpentor to consider what exactly he was willing to do with an audience involved. Plus, it meant that the Commander wouldn't be left sprawled bleeding on the floor for hours like the first time he suffered the results of one of the madman's temper tantrums. (Destro would deny to his grave the many sleepless nights that followed during the Commander's recovery)

And yet Zartan would find ways to extend his missions with the Commander so that he wouldn't have to return to the Cobra base until absolutely necessary. Although he could not see past the chrome mask, Zartan had spent enough time around the man to hear his smile and would do anything he could to make sure that it never left. Even if his actions veered far past the point of professionalism, the mercenary couldn't bring himself to care. For he knew that no matter what he admitted to, the Commander would occupy a special place in his heart. So he waited patiently, for the day when the Commander would be free from under the control of that cruel tyrant and he could finally drill a bullet between his eyes.

And yet the Baroness would place herself under supervision of every project that the Commander was forced to undergo. Carefully monitoring their developments, she would attempt to predict anything and everything that would go wrong, quietly correcting the mistakes that would inevitably surface. Above all else, the Baroness tried her hardest to make sure that the Joes would not become aware of Cobra's actions, as she knew from experience that their attention would be an immediate death sentence for the organization's plans. Sometimes she was successful and sometimes she wasn't. All she could do then was try to shift the blame away from the Commander and hope that Serpentor was feeling somewhat merciful that day.

So if someone ever desired to know the trio's true feelings towards their Commander, all they have to do is remember that actions speak louder than words (and their actions are very loud indeed). If Cobra Commander notices what these three do for him, he does not say anything, for things like trust and love are never spoken within the walls of Cobra's base.

(But he knows the truth anyways)

**Author's Note:**

> #Serpentorsucks2019


End file.
